


Do You Think I Could Miss Your Birthday?

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s customary to give a pocket watch to a wizard when he comes of age,</i> Sebastian explained, <i>I asked the watchmaker to engrave your initials at the back, just in case.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think I Could Miss Your Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU story; prompt: on one of their birthdays

On the day of his seventeenth birthday James woke up in a bad mood. He didn't really care that, according to the wizarding law, he became an adult if he couldn't celebrate his birthday with his best friend. Sebastian, who had already graduated from Hogwarts, was somewhere in India, studying the ancient magic of that region and nothing indicated that he was going to return soon.

Jim laid in his bed, waiting for his room-mates to leave the dormitory; he didn't really want to see other people today. When sounds of morning commotion finally ceased and the footsteps of the boys died down on the spiral staircase, he disentangled himself from the covers and crawled out of his four-poster. Thank God it was Saturday.

When James went downstairs to eat breakfast, the Great Hall was almost completely empty. Oh yeah, it was a Hogsmeade weekend; he completely forgot about it. Even better - the castle wouldn't be so crowded. Jim slowly chewed on his buttered toast, wondering what to do next. Maybe he would visit Cuchulainn in the Owlery? He could take a few straps of bacon with him... Yes, it was a good idea.

With bacon stored safely in a napkin, Jim left the Great Hall and headed to the Owlery. Cuchulainn was sitting on the highest perch, but he flew down the moment the boy entered the circular room; he landed on Jim's shoulder and pinched his ear affectionately.

'Hello, old boy,' James patted the owl's head, 'I have something for you.'

Cuchulainn coughed happily and took a strap of bacon, swallowing it slowly. Jim observed him with a small smile and then handed him another strap.

'Well, at least you're here with me, old friend.'

Cuchulainn coughed again, almost choking on bacon. Jim patted his back and looked through one of many windows. He had to admit that he hoped to get at least one letter today; he didn't count on his parents – they were Muggles after all – but he thought he made some friends during his years at Hogwarts. There were Matt and Wayne and Garth and Hope, all of them had already graduated; and there was Sebastian. Sebastian who was his best friend and who seemed to forget about his seventeenth birthday.

When he ate all the bacon, Cuchulainn coughed happily, pinched Jim's ear one more time and returned on his perch. He hid head under his wing and turned his back to the boy. James sighed heavily and left the Owlery – even his own owl didn't have time for him on his birthday.

He was climbing the stairs leading to the castle when he bumped into someone.

 _Jimmy?_ asked familiar voice and Jim looked up with a mixture of surprise and happiness. In front of him on the stairs stood Sebastian, flashing his white teeth in a broad smile. His usually styled hair was now dishevelled and adorned with colourful beads and feathers of tropical birds. He was tanned; his darkened skin covered in sigils and symbols made in henna. Under the thick cardigan, he was wearing a brightly coloured V-neck; a big linen bag was hanging on his shoulder.

'Sebby!' Jim hugged Seb tightly, pressing his face to the blond's chest; he smelled the sweetness of incense and aromatic oils. He might look different and smell different but it was definitely his Sebastian and that was important. 'You're here!'

 _Of course I'm here,_ Seb smiled, delicately patting the smaller boy's head, _Did you think I could miss your seventeenth birthday?_

'You look different,' James murmured, his face still pressed to Seb's chest.

 _Yeah, I know,_ the blond blushed slightly, scratching the back of his neck, _but in India-_

'I don't care,' the smaller boy finally broke the embrace and smiled to his friend, 'I'm glad you came.'

Seb smiled back.

_And I'm glad to hear that. I've something for you. A birthday gift._

Jim blushed.

'Sebby, you didn't have to-' he mumbled.

 _I'll show you everything,_ Sebastian interrupted, _Let's just get inside, shall we?_ he put his arm around his friend’s shoulders and led him back to the castle.

 

They sat in the corner of the Great Hall, now almost completely empty, and Seb started taking out parcels of different shapes and sizes from his bag. Jim observed him in silence, too surprised to say anything.

 _I've visited a few places before coming here. Hope and Garth send you their best wishes,_ smiling, Sebastian handed him a small parcel wrapped in blue paper, _Matt and Wayne too,_ another two packages landed on Jim's lap.

'You really didn't have to...' James said, staring at the packages in amazement.

 _There's also something from Mrs Smith,_ the blond took out a big box, _I'll bet that she put here,_ he shook the box, _the best selection of her pastries. You know how she always worries that you're so thin and pale and you probably don't eat enough,_ he put the box on the table. Jim opened it; Seb was right, it was full of pastries and cookies and home-made fudge.

 _And here's something small from my parents,_ Sebastian gave the smaller boy a long, thin package, _My Mum asked me to give you a big hug from her._

'Thank them from me,' James smiled slightly, 'And Mrs Smith, too. It's very nice of them. I didn't expect that-'

_I stopped by in Ireland, too._

Jim's eyes widened in surprise.

'You, you've talked to my p-parents?' he stammered.

 _I have to admit it was quite a challenge,_ the blond smiled, _but we managed to communicate. They've asked me to give you these,_ he fished out a thick envelope and a shapeless package wrapped in grey paper and secured with string. Jim quickly opened the envelope and started reading the letter. He finished the first paragraph and looked at his friend with gratitude. But before he could say anything, Sebastian continued.

_And this, he handed Jim a small box, is from me._

James studied the box for a moment and then looked at Seb.

_Open it._

Inside was a silver pocket watch. Jim opened it carefully: plain hands travelled over the face covered with miniature silver stars corresponding to their positions on the night sky.

 _It’s customary to give a pocket watch to a wizard when he comes of age,_ Sebastian explained, _I asked the watchmaker to engrave your initials at the back, just in case._

James turned the watch and ran his thumb over engraved letters. He still didn’t say a word.

 _It has double albert chain,_ Seb continued babbling, trying to fill the silence, _but I can get you fob chain or garment clip if you want-_

Jim leant forward and closed his thin arms around Sebastian’s neck, resting his chin on the blond’s shoulder.

‘It’s beautiful, Sebby,’ he said quietly, ‘Thank you.’

Smiling, Sebastian delicately patted his friends back.

_Happy birthday, Jimmy._


End file.
